Bizaardvark
Bizaardvark is an American Disney Channel sitcom that ran for three seasons from June 24, 2016 to April 13, 2019. Plot Two teenage girls, Paige and Frankie who create web videos at Bizaardvark. Why It Sucks #It is a blatant rip-off of iCarly since both shows are about two teenage girls who make web videos. #Vuuugle is a dumb parody of YouTube. #Terrible acting. #Graphically unfunny, nonsensical, cringe worthy and forced humor. #A lot of the characters are annoying, bland and stereotypical. #Bland and forgettable theme song. #Jake Paul had to be in the series. His character, Dirk is no better. Thankfully, he isn't in it anymore since the latter half of Season 2. #To make matters worse, his brother, Logan Paul guest starred in "The First Law of Dirk" as Dirk's brother Kirk. #The plot is highly unoriginal and chliched. You could replace the existing characters with some other random characters and it would make no difference. #It tries way too hard to be hip and current. Examples include having internet humor, references to social media and pointless guest appearances from internet celebrities that tweens and teens are familiar with, such as JoJo Siwa, Grumpy Cat, Logan Paul (as mentioned in Reason #8) and Lilly Singh. #It also tries too hard to have the same charm as iCarly, but fails miserably. #Some of the characters are rip-offs of characters from iCarly. For example, Paige and Frainke rip-off Carly and Sam, Bernie rips off Freddie and Grandma Schotz rips off Marissa Benson. #Also, some of the episodes rip-off episodes from iCarly. For example, "Superfan" rips off "iAm Your Biggest Fan", "Bernie Moves Out" rips off "iMove Out" and "BizRipOffs" rips off "iTake on Dingo". #Unlike the web videos that Carly and Sam make in iCarly, the web videos that Paige and Frankie make are unfunny, original and cringe inducing. #The songs are stupid and nonsensical, such as "Blobfish", "So Dramatic", "Oops Wrong Emoji", "The Greatest Rap Song of All Time", "Flying Shoes", "Notes in Your Lunchbag" and the list goes on. #Like most modern Live-Action Disney Channel sitcoms, the laugh track is overplayed. #The episode "BizRipOffs" might be a jab on the fact that Bizaardvark is often accused of being a rip-off of iCarly since in said episode, two school girls rip-off Paige and Frankie's videos. #Horse Face Guy is a completely pointless character who serves no purpose to the series other than being filler. You could remove him from the series and nothing would change. #To make matters worse, there is an entire episode centered around him called "Who is Horse Face Guy?" #The fact that Disney Channel would rip-off a Live-Action Nickelodeon sitcom is proof that it is running out of ideas for its shows. Redeeming Qualities # The series did improve somewhat in Season 2 and even more so in Season 3. # There are a few funny moments here and there. # There can be some emotional chemistry at times. # Jake Paul was fired from the series during the latter half of Season 2. # Some likable characters, such as Paige, Frankie, Amelia (depending on your view) and Bernie. # Many of the characters experience development as the series progresses. # Some average and/or above average episodes, such as "Puff & Frankie", "In Your Space", "Softball: The Musical" (depending on your view), "The First Day of School", "Friend Fight!", "The Summer of Us", "The Doctor Will See You Now", "Rozes Are Red" and "The End of the Beginning". # The final episode truly feels like a series finale. # A few of the songs are tolerable, such as "Love for the Haters", "Party Don't Stop" and "The Worst Lullaby Ever".